Puedes contar conmigo
by RanhiroK
Summary: Tai llega luego de tres años en el extranjero, pero es su acompañante la que causa sorpresas ante el grupo de ex elegidos. Kari reflexiona sobre sus sentimientos hacia Tai.


No estuve tan activo a otros deberes para entrar a un concurso en un foro utilizando esta historia lo que me consumió mucho tiempo. Espero que les agrade.

Puedes contar conmigo

Hoy era el día que desde hace mucho tiempo había esperado, era la alegría al poder verlo de nuevo, o lo mucho que quería disculparme con él en persona, pero estaba muy nerviosa. Todos los elegidos residentes de Odaiba estábamos esperándolo en el aeropuerto, su avión ya había aterrizado y los pasajeros ya empezaban a entrar al hall donde todos esperábamos ansiosos su llegada. Entonces de entre la multitud logré distinguir sus cabellos castaños alborotados, llevaba un bolso en su hombro y llevaba puesta ropa deportiva de color azul, que era su favorito, al vernos a todos sonrió como solo él lo sabe hacer agitando la mano. Todos sonreímos y lo saludamos de lejos, cuando entonces detrás de él sale una chica, que no nos habría sorprendido tanto, si no fuera por cómo era ella

[…]

Tres años antes de que Tai se fuera al extranjero, él había sido rechazado por Sora la cual comenzó a salir con Matt, esto le hizo mucho daño a mi hermano, yo lo apoyé todo lo que pude como hermana que soy, el parecía fuerte, pero yo sabía que estaba mal, le conozco después de todo. Había comenzado a dejar de salir, si no era para ir a su club de fútbol o para ir al instituto, el cual también había empezado a faltar a clases o saltárselas en el propio establecimiento. Yo, molesta ya de la aptitud de mi hermano le hablé claramente -¡Taichi ya no puedes seguir así, me tienes bastante preocupada ya! ¡Si ya te rechazó puedes dejar de sufrir por ello! ¡No trates de ocultarlo, te conozco y se lo que te sucede! ¡Basta ya! –le grité bastante molesta, todo este tiempo llevaba esa cara de indiferencia forzada que disimulaba su dolor. Al parecer esto hizo algo en mi hermano el cual me miró de una manera que no logré descifrar, entonces agregue ya no agresiva, sino ya de forma más preocupada – Vuelve a ser el mismo de antes… El Tai que todos queremos, mi… hermano –mis lágrimas se asomaban ya, entonces mi hermano me abrazó de repente –Lo siento Kari. Lo siento tanto- escondió su cara de mí, como si estuviese avergonzado –sé que me he comportado distante últimamente pero necesitaba tiempo para pensar… -ya mis lágrimas habían cesado –lo entiendo Tai- dije abrazándolo más fuerte –disculpa por haber sido tan dura contigo- me trate de disculpar –No tienes nada de que disculparte- dijo recuperando el tono entusiasmado de siempre –de ahora en adelante no volveré a divagar el asunto de nuevo- dijo ya rompiendo nuestro abrazo y alzando su puño como haciéndose una promesa a sí mismo. Recuerdo esto simplemente porque siento que es necesario. El problema que llevo a mi hermano a irse del país vino más adelante. Y todo gracias a mí.

Un año después yo con quince años y el con sus dieciocho, fue donde todo cambió radicalmente. Gracias a mis anhelos adolescentes, que ahora prefiero llamar infantiles mi hermano se marchó. Esos días mi hermano había quedado a cargo mío. Nuestros padres habían hecho un viaje para una segunda luna de miel. Días antes del regreso de ellos fue donde discutimos, pues él no me quería dar permiso para ir a una fiesta, que iba a ser bastante tarde y lejos de nuestra casa él día en que nuestros padres llegaban. Traté de persuadir a mi hermano varias veces pero era inútil, entonces fue cuando me enojé. Dije cosas que no debí. De las que ahora me arrepiento tanto…

[…]

-Tai, tu sabes que soy responsable, no haré nada malo. Lo prometo –decía después de no sé cuántos intentos-

-Lo siento Kari pero no vas a ir a esa fiesta. Como ya te dije antes –decía rotundamente-

-Pero todos mis amigos van a estar ahí, ellos me cuidaran –Volvía a repetir-

-No me importa Kari. Estás a mi cargo y no tienes mi permiso para ir –dijo molesto-

-¡Eres injusto! –Alegué- ¡Ahora veo porque Sora prefirió a Matt! ¡Eres un cretino! –Dije con ira-

-¡A tú habitación! ¡Ahora! –Me gritó de vuelta-

-¡Te odio! –Dije entrando en mi habitación y cerrando de un portazo-

Habían pasado unas cuantas horas desde la discusión. Estaba echada en la cama, el enojo había cesado un poco pero aún seguía enojada, quería estar enojada con él. Tuve que llamar a Yolei para decirle que no iba a poder ir a la fiesta a la noche de una forma bastante triste. Cuando colgué, ya aburrida de estar en mi habitación decidí salir, pero al abrir la puerta me encontré a mi hermano hablando por teléfono. Parecía bastante serio, sé que es de mala educación escuchar conversaciones ajena, pero tomé el teléfono de mi habitación y me puse a espiar la conversación de mi hermano, estaba hablando con mi madre -¿Estás seguro hijo?- dijo mi madre –sí, lo estoy- dijo de forma que yo lo tomé bastante oscura, esta conversación en tan pocas palabras me había intrigado bastante, pero después de decir aquello ambos se despidieron, lo que me dejo desilusionada. Colgué el teléfono y entonces escucho a mi hermano llamarme, atendí bastante extrañada a su llamado. Al salir de mi cuarto habló.

-Hikari, tienes permiso para ir a la fiesta –dijo él bastante serio-

-¡¿De verdad?! ¡Gracias hermano! –dije lanzándome a sus brazos de alegría y abrazándolo-

-Por cierto cuando necesites volver a casa llama a nuestros padres. Hablé con ellos y te irán a buscar.

-No sabes cuánto te lo agradezco –dije muy feliz y fui directo al teléfono para avisarle a Yolei-

El día de la fiesta había llegado, yo ya estaba completamente preparada en la tarde, cuando los chicos me iban a pasar a buscar para irnos juntos. Cuando llegaron Tai me despidió me dijo que me cuidara mucho, que no bebiera demasiado y varios consejos más, para luego abrazarme. Fue un abrazó bastante largo lo que me extrañó un poco y dije que no se preocupara tanto, que no iba a ser la última vez que nos viéramos… Cuando nos separamos creí ver que estaba triste, me preocupe un poco, pero me llamarón desde afuera me volvía despedir de mi hermano y salí. Lo último que le escuché decir fue "Adiós…".

No quiero alargar lo que sucedió en la fiesta pero debo admitir que me divertí bastante, conocí bastante gente, bailamos toda la noche aunque no pude tomar nada de alcohol o por lo menos para embriagarme, pues era completamente desagradable a mi gusto. Ya bien en la noche, daban las cuatro de la madrugada cuando la concurrencia se comenzó a ir. Como le prometí a mi hermano llame a mis padres que después de algunos minutos ya estaban ahí. Estaba bastante agotada traté de dormir en el asiento pero de todas formas sentía el viaje a la casa. Una vez ahí fui directo a mi habitación donde me puse el pijama lo más rápido que pude y me acosté a dormir, no pasó mucho para que el cansancio y sueño me hicieran sucumbir.

Desperté bastante tarde, estaba aún con los vestigios de la fiesta. Me dolía el cuerpo de tanto bailar, no tomé mucho como dije antes pero aun así tenía jaqueca, salí de mi habitación fui a ver la habitación de mi hermano para volver a agradecerle por dejarme ir y para disculparme por lo que le dije cuando me enojé, no estaba, pero lo que más me llamó la atención es que sentí que faltaban cosas pero no le di mayor importancia en mi estado, mi madre estaba en la cocina lavando platos cuando me siente venir. Me saluda, aunque se veía algo triste desde mi punto de vista. La saludé de vuelta bastante somnolienta aun y entonces fue cuando hice la pregunta que me despertó de golpe.

-¿Tai salió mamá? –pregunté para luego bostezar-

-Hija –dijo parando de lavar la loza- ¿Tai no te lo dijo?

-¿Qué cosa? –Pregunté bastante inquieta, sentí que algo en mi corazón me golpeó como un cuchillo. Tenía un mal presentimiento-

-Tai... se fue… dejó el país ayer –me tarde un momento para realizar y darme cuenta de lo que había oído-

-¡¿Cómo?! –Grité en una súbita lucidez-

-Él aceptó una beca que tenía para ir a otro país a estudiar gracias al fútbol –dijo mirándome con amargura-

-No… no puede ser… -susurré al borde de las lágrimas cuando no pude más y caí de rodillas llorando, mi madre me trató de consolar pero era en vano, me sentía culpable, me odiaba, me odiaba más que a nadie en el mundo. Fui a mi cuarto dejando a mi madre muy preocupada pero no me importó. Me tiré a la cama y lloré, lloré como nunca había llorado. Y él ya no estaba para mí, no podría consolarme esta vez como siempre lo hacía. Sentí que lo había perdido para siempre-

De tanto llorar, de alguna forma termine dormida. Desperté al otro día, esperando que todo hubiese sido un sueño, entré a su habitación, pero todo estaba tal cual la vi ayer. Nuevamente las ganas de llorar volvieron a mí. ¿Por qué? Era lo que me preguntaba, por qué hizo esto ahora, ¡y sin decirme nada! Mi cabeza era un caos entonces fue cuando me devolví a mi habitación y la vi. Era una carta en mi escritorio, no dude un momento y fui a leerla. Decía.

_Kari_

_Cuando leas esto yo ya estaré muy lejos. No sé escribir cartas así que iré al grano. Me voy del país. Parece bastante precipitado, pero yo ya había pensado esto desde hacía bastante tiempo, cuando Sora me rechazó. Como te habías dado cuenta estaba bastante deprimido. Quería alejarme, irme, escapar de aquel lugar, estuve a punto de hacer las llamadas varias veces, pero no lo hice. No lo sabes, pero el día en el que había decidido hacerlo para acabar con todo y dejarlo todo atrás fue cuando me gritaste. Eso me abrió los ojos, antes creía que no me quedaba nada más en ese lugar. Pero me hiciste despertar. Por eso no lo hice en ese momento. Estabas tú, y no podía dejar sola a mi hermana así como así. Te preguntaras entonces ¿Por qué lo hago ahora? Creerás que fue por la discusión que tuvimos y lo que me dijiste pero no es así. Me di cuenta de que ya no eras una niña pequeña, eres ya una mujer, ya no podía tratarte como si lo fueses, estaba tan ciego que te llevé a ese borde. Fue entonces cuando me replanteé lo de irme. No te quise decir nada sobre esto por la fiesta a la que ibas a asistir, por eso escribo esto. Espero que te hayas divertido mucho en la fiesta. Espero que entiendas. Sé que es corta la carta pero lo escribo cuando debes estar en camino a la fiesta. Y tengo que tomar el avión. Llamaré de vez en cuando. Te quiere mucho y te desea lo mejor._

_Tu hermano._

Cuando terminé de leer la carta estaba nuevamente llorando. Las lágrimas caían en el papel. En eso suena el teléfono. Como un rayo lo tomé y grité.

-¡Tai! –dije con un ápice de esperanza vana. De que se hubiese arrepentido. Pero rápidamente mi esperanza quedo en nada cuando de coincidencia hablaba con el portador de ella-

-No, soy T.K –me dijo- ¿Sucede algo? -me preguntó-

-No… T.K estoy aún muy cansada, no quiero hablar nada ahora.

-Lo siento Kari, solo llamaba para ver si querías ir al cinema…

-No gracias T.K será otro día… Adiós…

-Adiós… -colgué-

No quería hablar con nadie, no puedo explicar cómo me sentía o cómo estuve hasta que llegó la hora de dormir, que a pesar de haberme despertado muy en la tarde logré dormirme sin esfuerzo alguno. Recuerdo que los primeros días aun despertaba con la esperanza de que mi hermano estuviera en casa y que no se hubiera ido, me sentía vacía, no quería salir y no lo hacía. Cuando llegó el día de ir al instituto falte, me llegaron muchas llamadas que no acepté, seguramente para preguntarme porque había faltado y yo no estaba de humor para hablar de eso, no faltó mucho tiempo para que mis amigos se dieran cuenta la razón tampoco, después de todo las noticias corren rápido y mi hermano había hablado ya todo en el instituto en los días antes de su partida. Solo les dijo a sus amigos que se marchaba. Fue una semana después cuando la llamada llegó, yo no contesté de las primeras estaba acostada en mi habitación, no sé cómo aguanté todos esos días de esa forma, mis padres estaban muy preocupados por mí. Pero bueno volviendo a la llamada, mi madre fue la que contestó, logré escuchar la felicidad con la que contestó, lo que me hizo suponer que era mi hermano el que estaba al teléfono. En un comienzo estaba muy feliz, pero de pronto pensé en que hablaría con él ¿Qué le diría? Esto me hizo ponerme increíblemente nerviosa. Tenía miedo, pero no sabía por qué ¿Por qué debía de tener miedo? No lo sabía, estuve dudosa parada en mi habitación mirando al suelo cuando me llama mi madre para que hablara con él. Seguramente habrá querido que hablara con mi hermano para que el me ayudase con "mi problema", bueno, de todas formas fui, tomar el teléfono fue una de las cosas más difíciles que había hecho en mucho tiempo.

-¿Tai?... -dije muy tímidamente-

-¡Kari! –dijo él muy alegremente, de cierto modo haciéndome sentir mal- ¿Cómo estás?

-No muy bien…

-Hikari… No quiero que te sientas mal por mi decisión –dijo haciendo una pausa- ¿Recuerdas cuando tú me hiciste entrar en razón? Pues ahora quiero que hagas lo mismo. Después de todo somos hermanos y yo sé que tú eres una mujer muy fuerte.

-Quizá tengas razón… -dije pero seguía muy desganada-

-Además no es como que no nos volveremos a ver… -esto me llamó la atención-

-¿De verdad? –Pregunté ya más ilusionada-

-Pero claro, jamás dejaría sola a mi dulce hermanita. Cuando tenga un tiempo volveré a visitarlos a todos.

-¿Lo prometes? –Dije para sellar la promesa-

-Lo prometo.

-Y bueno Tai –dije ya para cambiar de tema- ¿Qué haces en el extranjero?

-Pues bueno, es una beca con toda la educación incluida y por supuesto estoy en un club de fútbol. Se me hace un poco difícil hablar el inglés pero ya voy aprendiendo. Ah y por si acaso estoy en Inglaterra…

Pasé toda esa tarde hablando con mi hermano muy dichosamente, le pregunté muchas cosas. Incluso me fui a mi habitación para hablar más a gusto, pude ver la cara de satisfacción de mi madre cuando hablaba con mi hermano. Al final, si me hizo bien hablar con él. Desde entonces volví a ir al instituto, la tanda de preguntas y preocupaciones de mis amigos llegaron pero les dije que no había nada de qué preocuparse. Ese año pasó normalmente desde entonces. Hacía lo que hacía antes y ya volvía a salir con mis amigos. Cada cuanto llamaba mi hermano y podía pasar horas hablando con él. Pero al fin y al cabo, me hubiese gustado que estuviera conmigo. Pero entonces en una de esas llamadas telefónicas fue cuando nos dijo una gran noticia, él iba a jugar de titular en el equipo B de donde estaba estudiando. Había entrado ya a la universidad y ahora jugaba por un equipo el cual podía ver gracias a que mi padre consiguió el canal para ver los partidos de fútbol en Inglaterra. A veces venían mis amigos para ver los partidos de Tai, jugaba de delantero izquierdo. Cuando hacía goles todos celebrábamos. Lo único que no me gustó de esa época es que gracias a la universidad y los entrenamientos que tenía mi hermano comenzó a llamar en menor medida que antes. Lo que me daba pena, inclusive sus llamadas eran mucho más cortas. Pero en fin, era feliz de que estuviera cumpliendo su sueño de ser un jugador profesional.

Fue el siguiente año en el que su equipo llegó a las finales del campeonato. Todos sus amigos habíamos concurrido para ver los partidos de Tai. Celebramos mucho cuando él logró hacer un gol, Davis era el más emocionado de todos, inclusive era como un tercer comentarista del partido. Debo admitir de que a pesar de que no soy una gran fan del fútbol ese partido me logró emocionar muchísimo. Cuando los rivales lograron empatar en el tiempo agregado estuvimos con el corazón en la mano pero en la siguiente jugada el equipo de mi hermano logra meter un gol y para agregarle, en el último minuto cobran un tiro libre para el equipo de mi hermano. No lo tiró él, pero una vez hecho mi hermano logró cabecearla y meter la pelota en las redes. Celebramos mucho la victoria de mi hermano ese día. Tenía que ganar otro partido para ser campeones. Recuerdo cuando llegó ese día. Estábamos igual, que antes ahora sus rivales estaban de local, en un comienzo estábamos todos muy callados. En el primer tiempo no hubo goles. Y en el segundo tiempo los rivales logran meter un gol. En el resto del partido no hubo goles. Iba a definirse en penales, todos estábamos muy nerviosos. Los primeros dos penales ambos equipos lograron anotar, al igual que en los dos siguientes, entonces un jugador del equipo de mi hermano tira la pelota fuera del arco, todos estábamos o furiosos o angustiados, para arrematar el jugador contrario había logrado meter su gol. Pero en los dos siguientes fue al revés, lo que puso los marcadores iguales nuevamente. Entonces al jugador rival le atajan el tiro y al jugador que le tocaba tirar el gol que podía definir el partido era mi hermano. Todos estábamos muy atentos, Tai estaba ya posicionado frente al arco, todos estábamos atentos, entonces corrió y disparo. Disparó justo al medio del arco, y el arquero contrario se había lanzado hacia su derecha, la pelota entro en las redes. En ese momento comenzamos a celebrar como nunca antes, me abracé de Yolei gritando en euforia. Tai había ganado su primer torneo importante, los de su equipo celebraban con él y lo tiraban al aire. Después de celebrar comiendo y festejando (incluso mis padres estaban) los demás se fueron. Mi hermano llamó entonces para nosotros era muy tarde pero para él todavía quedaba un largo día. Mi padre y mi madre lo felicitaron y por supuesto yo, entonces me dijo que a fin de año vendría a Japón a visitarnos. En ese momento mi felicidad no llegó a más. En un mes más podría volver a ver a mi hermano, le dije a mis padres y ellos también se pusieron muy felices. Mi hermano ya tenía sus veintiún años y yo mis dieciocho.

Entonces llegamos a donde empezamos. Como había dicho él había llegado y nos había saludado. Pero como dije antes iba con una chica. Esa chica… era… ¡Idéntica a mí! Fue un momento bastante incómodo para mí. En un momento todos estábamos muy estupefactos entonces llegó el junto a nosotros. Nos saludó a todos, entonces nos presentó a su acompañante, era literalmente igual a mí salvo una cosa, ella era rubia, se llamaba Kimi Miyazawa, era la novia de mi hermano, a todos los presentes les pareció muy sorprendente esto. Él dijo que en un comienzo también estaba sorprendido. Y bueno fuimos a un lugar abierto a celebrar que teníamos preparado de antemano hicimos un gran asado y comimos y bebimos todos, todos parecían divertirse, pero yo… Miraba a mi hermano con su novia, parecía muy feliz y ella también a su lado, Matt hizo el fuego y tiró la carne a la parrilla, mi hermano le ayudó haciendo esto, inclusive se peleaban por como asar la carne. Todos se divertían mucho con esto. Entonces se me acerca la novia de mi hermano iniciando una conversación.

-Debes ser Hikari –dijo ella-

-Sí, pero dime Kari –dije no tratando de parecer descortés-

-Tu hermano me dijo mucho sobre ti y de lo mucho que nos parecíamos. En un comienzo no le creí pero ahora que te miro, es casi como verme a un espejo.

-Lo mismo digo, aunque mi hermano no me dijo nada de ti en sus llamados.

-Lo sé. Me dijo que no sabía cómo explicarte por teléfono que había conocido a alguien igual a ti, aun así debió haberte dicho que tenía novia ¿no?

-Sí, debió –respondí. No me parecía mala persona, es más, no lo era. Pero no podía agradarme-

-Bueno después de todo es un gran hombre –dijo mirándolo lo que me molestó un poco. Demonios si hasta hablábamos igual, parecía una clase de brujería-

-Y un gran hermano –respondí-

-Al parecer está listo el asado, vamos a sentarnos a la mesa –dijo ella sonriendo-

Nos sentamos en la gran mesa que teníamos preparada y como no, se sentó al lado de su novia. Me molestaba esto, tanto que esperé para estar de nuevo con mi hermano y está con alguien más ¡E igual a mí! No lo podía creer, todas las atenciones que antes tenía conmigo ahora se las hacia a ella. Me sentía ignorada por mi hermano, como un fantasma. Terminado el almuerzo continuó la charla que todos tenían, a la cual yo no había puesto atención en lo absoluto, yo solo comí. De esta forma pasamos la tarde. Entonces arreglamos todo y todos nos fuimos a nuestros respectivos hogares. El regreso a casa junto a mi hermano y su novia fue incómodo, había un silencio sepulcral y mi hermano aun parecía ignorarme. Cuando llegamos a casa ahí estaban mis padres quienes se levantaron del sillón y vinieron a saludar y felicitar a mi hermano, entonces notan a la mujer que nos acompañaba.

-Tai ¿Quién es ella? –Preguntó mi madre mirándola- es igual a Kari-

-Es mi novia –dijo él algo avergonzado. La cara de mis padres fue increíble cuando les dijo esto-

-Será mejor que nos sentemos y nos cuentes todo lo que no nos has contado hijo –añadió mi padre-

Mis padres prepararon la mesa prepararon té y aperitivos y comenzó de nuevo una charla de la cual yo, me sentía excluida.

-¿Cómo te llamas querida? –Preguntó mi madre-

- Kimi Miyazawa, un gusto en conocerles.

-Bonito nombre.

-¿Ese nombre no significa "la que no tiene igual"? –Dijo mi padre-

-Si… -respondió ella- pero al parecer debería cambiarme el nombre –dijo ella haciendo que todos menos yo sé rieran-

-¿Y bueno como se conocieron? –Preguntó ahora mi madre-

-Bueno, cuando la vi por primera vez quedé tan sorprendido como todos. Creí que era mi hermana, cuando le hablé ella creyó que le estaba jugando una broma, inclusive le dije Kari. Nos hospedábamos en el mismo hotel así que nos vimos a menudo, de alguna forma terminamos enamorándonos, lo que en un comienzo se sintió bastante extraño considerando su gran parecido a mi hermana –debo admitir que cuando dijo esto me sentí ofendida-

-Bueno hijo a pesar de que me parece muy extraño que… bueno encontraras a alguien igual a tu hermana. Estoy muy feliz por ti, y por cierto sigues siendo el mejor en el fútbol.

-Gracias papá.

-A mí también me parece extraño, pareciera que ahora yo tuviera dos hijas –añadió mi madre- y bueno ¿dónde se van a quedar? ¿Y por cuanto se van a quedar?

-Pensaba en ir a buscar un hotel. Y hasta finales de mes.

-Podrías compartir tú antigua habitación con tu novia si prefieres. Claro que por favor no hagan nada sucio –al decir esto Kimi se sonrojo bastante causándole gracia a mis padres, por mi lado yo solo miraba desde mi haciendo y no esperaba la hora de que terminase esto-

-Me parece buena idea ¿Qué te parece cariño? -me molesto mucho que le digiera eso-

-Me parece bien –Añadió aun un poco avergonzada. Mis padres la conocen hace increíblemente poco y ya pareciera que estuvieran con toda confianza, y es más les ofreció que se quedaran a dormir juntos. Aunque… igual lo hubieran hecho de todas formas en un hotel… Esto me entristeció-

-Muy bien arreglen sus cosas. Si necesitan algo, cualquier cosa, díganme.

-Claro mamá

Al fin había terminado la charla nos levantamos de la mesa, mi madre se puso a recoger las cosa de la mesa mientras Tai y Kimi tomaban sus maletas y las metían en el cuarto de Tai, por mi lado yo fui directo a mi habitación y me eché en la cama. El día había sido muy distinto a como me lo había imaginado. No pude intercambiar ninguna palabra con mi hermano y ahora estaba esta persona que parecía suplantarme. Fue un día pesado, cerré los ojos esperando descansar ya de todo esto, cuando abren la puerta de mi habitación.

-¿Kari? –Era mi hermano-

-¿Qué quieres? –dije sin cambiar mi posición y sin mirarlo-

-Quería hablar contigo, no pude hablar contigo en todo el día. Y bueno… creo que eras la persona con quien más quería hablar –esto me hizo levantarme para poder mirarlo, él se había sentado al borde de mi cama-

-Tai… -dije al borde de las lágrimas-

-Ven aquí –dijo él, entonces yo solté a llorar y lo abracé-

-Te extrañé mucho. No sabes cuánto.

-Yo también te extrañé mucho. Mírate eres toda una mujer ahora.

-Y tú todo un hombre –dije mirándolo parando de llorar y sonriendo- Tai…

-¿Si?

-Lamento haberte dicho todas esas cosas cuando estuve enojada contigo. Nunca pude disculparme.

-No tienes porque.

-Te quiero mucho Tai.

-Yo también te quiero Kari.

Después Tai se fue de mi habitación me sonrió una última vez en la puerta y la cerró. A pesar de no haber habernos visto en tres años aun sabía lo que necesitaba o eso era lo que quería creer, no me importaba. Después de la pequeña visita de mi hermano a mi habitación logré dormir mucho más placenteramente. No fue hasta el otro día en el que me puse a pensar seriamente en que era lo que sentía, lo que quería o el por qué no me podía agradar la novia de Tai, que hasta ahora creía que era porque era igual a mí...

Me desperté temprano ese día de febrero, bastante diría yo. Caminé afuera de mi cuarto, caminé hacia el baño cuando paso al lado de la puerta de mi hermano, me detuve ahí, presione los puños y abrí la puerta lentamente tratando de no hacer ruido, a mitad de camino los pude ver a ambos. Ella estaba apoyada en su pecho y ambos llevaban ropa bastante ligera. Me entristecía verlos, cerré la puerta y fui al baño donde me lavé la cara con abundante agua y me miré al espejo ¿Qué tenía ella que no tuviera yo? Esta pregunta que hice, me hizo comprender algo, algo que ahora me asustaba ¿Me enamoré de mi propio hermano? Traté de negarme a mí misma, pero era inútil. Ahora entendía todo, yo me sentía suplantada por Kimi porque **yo **quería estar en su lugar. Cuando mi hermano le otorgaba los buenos tratos que yo quería estaba celosa. Finalmente me admití a mí misma. Estaba enamorada de mi hermano ¿Pero qué podría hacer? Ya tenía novia. Aunque ahora volví a divagar ¿Si ella no hubiese sido igual a mí? ¿Me habría enamorado igualmente? ¿O me había enamorado antes y no lo sabía? Estas preguntas estaban ahora en mi cabeza. Decidí asearme y salir para pensar mejor. Hacía algo de frio por lo que llevé una chaqueta y salí, el cielo estaba nublado pero no iba a llover pero daba una sensación como de luz blanca. Llegué a una plaza cerca de nuestra casa y me senté ahí para reflexionar. Ahora que lo pienso bien hasta de Sora estuve celosa y es que al parecer yo quería que mi hermano estuviera siempre para mí y solo para mí, que egoísta de mi parte, me dije. Pensaba en mi propia felicidad, pero ¿Y la de mi hermano? ¿Lo habría hecho feliz? O ¿Lo puedo hacer feliz? Más y más interrogantes llenaban mi cabeza, estaba hecha un lío. Exhalé para darme un respiro, entonces alguien toca mi hombro y se sienta a mi lado.

-¿Sucede algo? –era mi hermano, lo miré sorprendida, a pesar de que no había dicho nada pues solo estuve reflexionando sentí como si me hubieran encontrado haciendo algo indebido-

-No, nada… -dije rápidamente-

-Hikari… Puedes decirme lo que quieras, yo te escucharé.

-¡No puedes! –Grité cerrando los puños y los ojos evitando que me mire la cara. Esto lo sorprendió- no puedes…

-No importa que no me lo quieras decir. Pero si alguna vez necesitas hablar con alguien… Siempre estaré para ti –lo miré nuevamente. Pensé seriamente en acabar con todo ahí y decirle todo. Pero me contuve. No pude. Él se levantó y se comenzó a caminar a casa-

-Vuelve para desayunar, te estaré esperando –me quedé observándolo. Más tarde le seguí para ir a desayunar-

Ese día Tai llevó a su novia a dar un paseo por Odaiba, mostrarle donde creció y todo, por mi lado yo estaba en casa sin hacer nada, hasta que mi madre me manda a hacer unas compras para ella. Comprando encontré en uno de los estantes de la tienda tinturas para el pelo. Tomé una de un color específico y la tomé junto a mis compras. Guardé la tintura cuando estuve en casa ¿De verdad estaba planeando hacer lo que quería hacer?

Fue un el día trece de febrero donde todo ocurrió perfectamente. Mis padres no estaban en casa y por alguna razón mi hermano decidió salir a dar un paseo y su novia se había quedado en casa. Creí que era mi oportunidad. Tomé la tintura y entre al baño. Por suerte sabía lo suficiente de tintes con lo que pude estar lista en una media hora. Salí de la casa sin ser notada por la novia de Tai y fui en su búsqueda, inclusive llevaba puestas unas de las ropas de ella que habían sido lavadas unos días antes. Después de un tanto al fin di con él. Estaba en una calle mirando por todos lados, se acercaba San Valentín y al parecer buscaba un regalo para ella. Entonces fue cuando me acerqué a él por la espalda y lo abracé.

-¿Qué haces amor? –le pregunté. Él se asustó un poco entonces me dijo-

-Pues… buscaba un regalo para ti –dijo en un todo algo desilusionado-

-Lo siento –dije como si de verdad lo sintiese. Aunque debo admitir que tenía miedo de que encontrara que era yo en realidad-

-Bueno quizá ahora me puedas ayudar tú a elegir un regalo que te guste –me dijo-

-Solo quiero estar contigo, es todo lo que quiero.

-¿Solo eso?

-Dame un beso –le pedí, estaba un poco nerviosa al pedir esto pero al parecer funcionó. Nos acercamos lentamente, a media distancia cerré los ojos hasta que sentí sus labios tocar los míos, el sabor a lo prohibido era increíble, poco a poco el beso se hacía más y más intenso. Estuvimos así hasta que la necesidad de aire se hizo presente y entonces nos separamos. Lo miré, y me miró- Salgamos de aquí –le dije insinuándole-

Llegamos a un motel, yo estaba muy nerviosa ¿Iba a llegar tan lejos? Dudaba de mi persona, fui capaz de besar a mi propio hermano. Y ahora iba a tener relaciones con él. Esto de verdad me hacía querer retractarme pero mis deseos eran más fuertes… En la cama me dejó sutilmente y me comenzó a besar el cuello, entonces acercó su boca a mi oído y me preguntó una de las cosas que más terror me ha dado en la vida.

-¿De verdad quieres continuar? –esta pregunta me dejó de piedra ¿Se había dado cuenta de quién era yo en realidad? ¿Qué me delató? Muchas cosas pasaron por mi cabeza, pero el miedo no me dejaba actuar. Levantó su cabeza y me miró directamente-

-Tai yo… -no pude aguantar más y me puse a llorar ahí mismo, me abracé a él como siempre lo hacía y lloré en su pecho, el me abrazó de vuelta. Entonces con todo el valor en mi liberé todo lo que estaba escondido en mi- ¡Te amo Tai! ¡Te amo! ¡Quiero ser tuya! ¡Quiero que me trates como siempre me has tratado! –seguí llorando ahora más fuerte que antes- Te amo…

-No llores –me dijo y me seco las lágrimas, yo solo lo observé. Nos miramos a los ojos, él tenía una mirada comprensiva que me hizo sentirme más relajada- No sé qué decir… Pero si esto te hace feliz Kari yo lo haré por ti… Porque…. Te amo… –entonces yo tomé la iniciativa y lo besé a él esta vez…

[…]

Se preguntaran que pasó después de lo ocurrido en el Motel. Yo tuve que re teñirme el cabello a castaño y volvimos a casa juntos esa noche. Tai le había comprado su regalo a su novia para San Valentín diciendo que yo lo había ayudado a elegirlo dándonos una coartada perfecta a nuestra llegada. Nadie sospechó nada. De ahí en adelante comencé a divertirme más en presencia de mi hermano y su novia. Salimos con los demás chicos y nos divertimos mucho. Hasta que, bueno, tuvo que volver a Inglaterra. Dos semanas después de lo ocurrido en el motel, mi hermano y su novia volvían a Inglaterra. Todos los despedimos. Él se despidió de cada uno por separado dejándome a mí para el final. Cuando se despidió de mí me dio un gran abrazó. Nos despedimos. Esta vez como es debido, le dije que volviera pronto y que se cuidara, y claro que siguiera ganando en donde estuviera. El por su lado me prometió que volvería y que también me cuidara. Nos dimos un último abrazo y él nos dejó a todos para ir a abordar su avión. Lo vi todo lo que pude hasta que se perdió entre toda la gente. Se había vuelto a ir. Pero esta vez no dejaba un vacío en mi corazón. Estaba segura en que volvería a verlo… Y quizás… repetir lo que hicimos.

Parecía que nada había cambiado con su ida, todo volvió a la normalidad… Pero lo distinto sí, es que ahora, él y yo compartíamos un secreto. Algo que solo nosotros dos sabíamos y que no íbamos a compartir con nadie más. Sabiendo que puedo contar contigo…


End file.
